The present invention relates to an arrangement for the conversion of the pressure of a pressure medium, such as a fluid, for example gas, in particular air or liquid, especially water or a mixture forming a spray which is constituted of the two last-mentioned media, into an electrical signal; consisting of an electrical sensor such as a variable resistor and/or a switch; wherein the sensor is adapted to be brought into one of two set positions; for example, a switch into the switched-on position or the switched-off position, through the intermediary of an adjusting element which is reciprocable through the pressure of the pressure medium received from an actuatable and deactuatable pressure medium source, with a presently electrical connecting and disconnecting of the at least two contacts thereof.
Known from East German Pat. No. 83,634 are arrangements of the above-mentioned type in which the electrical sensor is constructed as a switch or microswitch and the adjusting element is constituted of a membrane, through which a control element projecting from the housing of the switch is placed into movement for purpose of connection or disconnection of its contacts, in effect for purpose of switching over from one set position into the other position. The extent of movement necessitated hereby, as well as the dimensions of the switch, require a relatively large switching hysteresis and a relatively large constructional volume for the arrangement, independent of the fact thereof that a switch, such as a microswitch with movable control element, component. A still larger constructional volume is obtained when, in accordance with German Published Patent Application Nos. 20 29 981 and 20 31 580, the membrane is in operative connection with the adjusting element of the electrical transmitter through a pressure plate and a resilient intermediate element which is supported against an abutment.